TFP: Femmes: Braver, Stronger, Faster, Smarter, Deadlier
by XxXSkylarxRatchet96XxX
Summary: A femme Autobot name Orangeswirl, who parents is mech name Optimus Prime and a femme name Ratchet. They live on Earth with the Autobot team, and she 14 vorns old. She was born into the Decepticon and Autobot war. She with her family, friends, and human allies, go on the adventures together. Her life will have it ups and downs, but she will go out with a bang or die trying.
1. Prologue: The Life of Little Orangeswirl

**A/N: Hey folks! Here the new story line I promise you all to have. It my second story line I am writing on here, so please no flames on it because those flames will be use to roast our marshmallows. Happy New Year's Eve and day everyone! I will be going back and forth between this story line and my other I writing as well. **

**This story line has Ratchet and Optimus as a couple, but I'm making Ratchet a femme Autobot instead of a mech Autobot. Everyone else is staying the same as they are, just Ratchet is change that all. Don't hate me if I made Ratchet like that, I just want to do it that way ok. *Hides from readers that might not like it* Please don't kill me! I need to live and all that. **

**Anyway, I have a new Oc I am writing on this story line, and her name is Orangeswirl, who is a femme Autobot medic-in-training trained by Ratchet and a warrior trained by everyone else on the Autobot team. Hope you like this story line too. The rating for this story line is K+ to M. So without farther ado, let's start the story folks. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Hasbro/The Hub owns: Transformers; XxXSkylarxRatchet96XxX owns: Her Oc, Orangeswirl**

**(On Cybertron)**

Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, with his troops are fighting a war on Cybertron with the Decepticons, who leader is Megatron with his followers. The war broke out not that long ago on Cybertron, and it not lighting up at all. The planet was dying slowly from it all. So, every Transformer living on the planet will have to leave it for safety. Plus, the planet will be so dead, no one will be able to live on it anymore.

Anyway, Optimus entered the Medical Bay of the Autobot's base to visit his mate. He looked over to see his mate working hard in the Medical Bay as always. His mate is a femme with a redish-orange and white paint job. Even though Arcee, who was a little sparkling at the time of all of this, frame type, is what the femme medic has, but she a little bit more bulkier then Arcee is anyway. She has a redish-orange color chevron on her forehelm. She had blue optics just like her mate, Optimus, and she was also pregnant with their daughter, who she will soon give birth to.

Optimus came over to his mate, and wrap his arms around her frame and big pregnant stomach. He rubs his mate pregnant stomach lightly with love, "How are you today Ratchet? And, how is our daughter today as well?" Optimus ask his mate, who name is Ratchet. Ratchet stopped working on what she was doing, put it down, and turned around in her mate hold. She looked up at her mate smiling, "I'm doing fine, and so is our daughter." She told him. Optimus smiled in return to her, and lean down to kiss her on the lips.

They kiss deeply for a few minutes, and then broke afterwards. It was late in the evening, almost night time, when Optimus came to visit her. "It is getting late love. We should head to our quarters, and rest for the night." Optimus told her, as he looked out the Medical Bay's windows seeing the evening sky turn to night time sky, and the war going on outside as well. Ratchet nodded her helm, as she put away the things she was working on, turn off the lights in the Medical Bay, lock it up, and followed to her mate to their quarters for a good night recharge.

**(Later that night)**

Ratchet and Optimus were in deep recharge on their shared berth in their quarters. Ratchet started to feel pain down in her abdomen area, and she woke up to check why. Once she checked it though, her optics went wide, as she saw fluids leaking down between her legs. She was in labor, and was going to give birth to their daughter!

Ratchet whimpered in pain from the pain of the contractions, which woke up Optimus. He looked over to see what was wrong with his mate. Once he did though, he looked shock, got up, and pick up his mate to take her to the hospital area on their planet.

Once they were there, a mech nurse came rushing over to help them out, and guide them quickly to a room. Once there, she went to com-link their doctor, who was a femme name Emergency. The doctor got to their room, and set everything up for the birth. He got done setting up quickly, and got Ratchet in position for the birthing of the couple's daughter. It was hours of labor that went by, before it was time to birth the little one.

Dr. Emergency told Ratchet to push, to which she did. She pushes and pushes many times, crying out or whimpering on pain from it all. Many pushes later, their daughter finally came into the world. She was a femme with Ratchet's color scheme, but Optimus frame type. She had the redish-orange color chevron on her forehelm, just like her mother. She also, had the auto finals on the side of her helm like her father.

She wailed in Dr. Emergency's arms with her optics shut tight, until she was wrapped in a pink blanket. She was then handed to Ratchet, who holds her in her arms. The little femme calmed down in her mother's arms, and open up her optics. She had the blue color optics of her father. She looked up at her mother and father, who were smiling down at her. The medical staff in the room help clean everything up from the birth, even the after birth fluids on Ratchet.

The little femme smiled up at her parents. She cooed and clicked at them lovely, to which her parents return to her. "What are we going to name her, Optimus?" Ratchet asked. Optimus thought on the name, as he looked down at his daughter, who was being feed by Ratchet right now. He looked at her paint job, and got an idea for her name. "How about Orangeswirl, love because of her paint job." Optimus replied, jesting to his daughter paint job.

Ratchet tested the name out, "Orangeswirl. Hmmm, I like it," Ratchet said, as she smiled up at her mate, "It also, looks like someone else likes it too." Both parents looked down at their daughter, who was click happily to her given name, after she was done being feed. "Orangeswirl it is then." Optimus said, as his lightly and carefully pick up his daughter out of his mate arms. Orangeswirl pat her father's face lovely, as he nuzzles her in return. They finally have their daughter in their lives now, and nothing can take that happiness away from them.

**(A few years later, still on Cybertron)**

I was now five vorns old. Mama and I were walking over to a daycare for little ones like me. Mama was going to drop me off here, before going to work in the Medical Bay at the Autobot's base. My daddy was already working this morning. Plus, the daycare was not that far from the base anyway.

Mama signed me in to the daycare. I saw a femme name Moonracer, was running the place along with a mech name Quickshot. I was standing next to mama's leg waiting for mama to be done, and send me into the daycare room. I saw a little mech my age walk by the entrance of said room.

This little mech saw me and toddled over to me. He had a silver paint job, claw servos, and a blue visor in front of his optics. I tilted my helm at him, as he finally made it to me and stop right in front of me. He waved at me, "Hi! Ya must be new here. My name is Jazz. What ya name?" He asked, as he smiled at me and copied my helm tilting movement.

I giggled at him, to which his smile brightens even more because he got me to laugh. "My name is Orangeswirl. Nice to meet you Jazz." I told him. Mama was done with everything, and turned to look down at me. "Go on and play sweetspark. I'll be back in a few hours to pick you up. Alright?" Mama said. "Ok, mama." I answered.

Ratchet hug and kiss my helm, before leaving me with the daycare workers and going off to work. Jazz took my servo. I blush at the contact and giggled lightly. "Let's go play with the blocks Swirl." Jazz said, already giving me a nickname.

The two of us went off to play with the blocks in the room. The daycare workers watch the sparklings, or was working up at the front desk of the place. Two more sparklings came over to Jazz and I to play with us too. I looked up at the two that just came over, "Hi. My name is Orangeswirl and that is Jazz," I pointed to Jazz, who waved at the two newcomers, "Who are you two?" I asked. One was a femme who had a dark blue paint job. She had little winglets on her back and had blue optics with a hint of purple to them.

The other one was a little mech who had a bright red paint job. He had little horns on the top of his helm and blue optics as well. "My name is Arcee and this is my best friend Cliffjumper." She replied, pointing to said mech, who waved at us. "Ok, what to play with us?" I asked. Arcee and Cliffjumper nodded their helm. So, all four of us played with the blocks together. It was the start of a beautiful friendship.

**(Another few years later, now on Earth)**

Our planet Cybertron went dark and everyone had to leave the planet quickly to survive. The war we were having turn even worst later on in the years on Cybertron. My family and I went in a ship and we landed on a planet called Earth. We meet a few humans who work in the military.

We told them all about us through the years were work together. We told them that we were friendly and that the Decepticons, who followed us to Earth as well, were not friendly and are our enemies. We decided to team up with the humans to protect them and the world form the cons.

My dad send a message out to any Autobot out there in space to come help out our team on Earth, and to tell them what happen and all. All of us bots, even the cons, on Earth had to have a vehicle to disguise ourselves and blend in on Earth. We got two new bots on our team, who answered the call a couple days ago.

Their names were Bulkhead and Bumblebee. Bulkhead was a Wrecker, who had a green paint job and was a big bot with blue optics. Bumblebee was a scout, who had a yellow and black paint job and baby blue optics. I giggled because he so looked like those Earth insect creatures called bumblebees.

Anyway, we had a government agent helper name Agent Fowler, who helps give information back and forth from us to the human military. They gave an old abandoned missile silo, as our base to live in. We fix it us to our standards to live in it anyway with our tech and all the other stuff we use too. Mama was working at the computer monitors, as dad was standing next to her. I came driving in the base in my vehicle mod, which is a motor bike with my color scheme to it.

I had on a hologram of a female driver with a helmet and a redish-orange color jumpsuit. I use that to blend in, so no human on this planet freaks out to see a motor bike drive itself with no driver. I deactivate the hologram and transformed to my robot mode. I am now 14 vorns old femme, who will soon turn 15 vorns old in a couple of months. I walked over to my parents, "Hi mama. Hi dad." I called out to them.

Ratchet turned around to hug her daughter hello, "Hello my sweetspark. How are you today?" Mama asked me. "I'm fine." I chuckled, as mama kiss my on the helm. Once mama was done, dad came over and did the same thing mama did with me. "Hello my daughter." He said to me. I smiled up at him, as I return hugs and a kiss on the cheek to both of them.

"Did you hear the news, Swirl?" Mama asked me, using the nickname Jazz gave me. "What news?" I asked confuse, as mama saw I did not know about it. Dad told me the news, "We receive two signals of two new Autobots coming to Earth to join our team." My optics went widened at that, as I jumped around for joy. "Sweet!" I cheered.

Mama and dad shook their helms in amusement at my antics. I looked at them once more, after I stop jumping around that is, "When are they coming?" I asked them. "Today." Mama answered, with a beaming smile on her face. I squealed with excitement at this. Bumblebee and Bulkhead came walking into the room, "What got you excited?" Bulkhead asked me. I told him and Bee the news, **"Wow, new Autobots coming to Earth and joining our team. This is going to be so awesome." **Bumblebee commented, as I nodded my helm in agreement.

Soon, we got a com-link from the two new bots that they were here, with no cons around attack them or anything. We ground bridge them to base, and I waited in front of the ground bridge to see who it was. Once they exited the ground bridge, entered our base, and the ground bridge was turned off, I recognized who the two new bots were right away.

"Arcee and Cliffjumper!" I squealed. I raced over to them knocking them to the ground in a fit of laughter. The cried out in surprise, but once they knew it was me, they laugh with me as well. "It been a while seeing you, Swirl." Arcee said. "Ya, it has." Cliffjumper commented. I nodded my helm, as we all help one another up off the ground. I was happy they were here, and my family/friends group was almost complete just need my friend, Jazz, here on Earth and joining the team too. I miss him so much.

I hope he is ok and all. I blush lightly at the thought of him, and the thoughts of us when we were younger too. I hope to see him soon someday. Right now, there going to be other fun adventures to come in my life, which will have ups and downs with it as well. I can't wait to see what coming for me in the near future to come with my family and friends by my side.

**A/N: And, there you have it folks, the prologue to this new story line I am making. What do you think about it? As I said before, I will go back and forth with this story line and my other one as well. That all I can think of for this anyway, hope you enjoy it anyway. Have a good day and please R&R! This is Sky96 signing off, bye!**


	2. Chapter 1: Darkness Rising Part 1

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm not dead! School took over most of my life these past weeks. But, I am back to write the first chapter to my new story line here. After this, I am going back to my other one because as I said before, I am going back and forth with this one and the one with my other Oc, Stormdrift, story line too. **

**So, be patient with me folks, as I am trying my best with updating these story lines. School and my life take over most of my time for writing these out for you guys. So with that said, here is chapter 1 for you guys. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Hasbro/The Hub owns: Transformers; XxXSkylarxRatchet96XxX owns: Her Oc, Orangeswirl**

**(Jasper, Nevada, desert area)**

Ah, there's nothing like a bright sunny day. With the birds chirping, and lush green patches alongside the desert road in the small desert town. The sunset gave a beautiful orange glow. I'd say, it's the perfect occasion for a nice little drive around the area. I'm sure the three Autobots disguised as a car, motorcycle, and motorbike, respectively named Cliffjumper, Arcee, and Orangeswirl feel the same way I do. Even if they're driving different parts of the world, they still have the same beautiful sunset casting its glowing rays that danced with the elements of the beautiful planet known as Earth.

Each Autobot on the team were in different time zones and different places on the planet. They were all patrolling the areas for anything, like energon or Decepticon activity. Everyone was patrolling by themselves, expect for Cliffjumper, who had Orangeswirl, his best friend, beside Jazz and Arcee, patrolling with him in the same area. "So, there I am on the lookout when out of nowhere, these height beams light up my review. And, then it hits me. I'm illegally parked!" Cliffjumper recalled a story to his partner/best friend, Arcee, via com-link. _"Another parking ticket?"_ Arcee sighed through her vents in exasperation. "Better than that Arcee. He got the Boot." I snickered, via com-link as well, when I joined talking to them over it. I remembered Cliffjumper telling this story to me before anyway.

"_Big metal tire clamp impossible to remove?"_ Acree guessed. "Bingo! So, the local police do their thing. I let them get all the way down the block. That's when I kicked off my new shiny shoe and BAM!" Cliffjumper exclaimed. _"New York's finest soil themselves?" _Acree said. "You know me, Arcee, so does Orangeswirl and Jazz. You mess with Cliffjumper." Cliffjumper started. _"And you get the horns."_ Arcee finished for him. "Not sure how that complies with Autobot rule number one, keep a low profile, Cliff." I reminded him. _"She's right, Cliff." _Arcee commented, agreeing with me.

"What can I say? Patrolling for energon out here in Dullsville is lonesome. Almost makes me miss the Decepticons." Cliffjumper said. _"Like Jasper, Nevada's a party? We're alone wherever we travel on this rock cliff." _Acree commented to us. That was when Cliffjumper's and my GPS navigation system started going off, alerting them of something. Their own screen changed from the road route of the area Cliffjumper and I were currently travelling together, to a sonar picture of the area they were travelling in. We picked up something on the radar not far from their current position.

"Swirl and I are getting a signal." Cliffjumper suddenly announced. _"Need backup you two?" _Acree asked us. "Do we ever need backup?" I retorted, before Cliffjumper and I went off-road. At high speed, they sped towards the location. When they arrived, they skidded to a stop at the edge of a ditch. Immediately, they recognized something that was familiar to Transformers. "We just found a lot of energon," Cliffjumper proclaimed, before the sky darkened and he suddenly transformed, "Decepticons!" I deactivated my holoform and transformed, "Scrap!" I swore under my breath.

Bye-bye. Wait. Not yet. They both were just blown into the energon-filled ditch by a shot fired from the Decepticon's main ship. They even crashed into some shards of energon. Thankfully, they managed to pick themselves up off the ground. A door on the ship opened and a whole lot of Decepticons started jumping out. Cliffjumper and I knew that we were outnumbered.

"Acree, about that backup…." I trailed off. "Fair warning boys. Orangeswirl and I are going to put a few dings in ya." Cliffjumper warned, before transforming into a car and I transformed into my motorbike. Revving up our engine, we sped up the wall of the ditch, flew off of it, transformed into our bipedal mode once again, and began beating these Decepticon salves into the scrap metal they are.

**(Other areas of the planet with the other Autobots)**

"_Arcee to Optimus. The cons are back. Cliff and Swirl might be neck deep in scrap." _Arcee told her leader, via com-link. "Understood. Ratchet, do you have Cliffjumper's and our daughter coordinates?" Optimus Prime asked his mate, Ratchet. He was worried about his daughter and teammate.

_"I've locked on their signal, Optimus. But, our team is scattered across time zones." _Ratchet informed her mate, as she skidded to a stop on the icy road. She was also worried about her daughter and teammate too. "Arcee. Bulkhead. Bumblebee. Rendezvous back at base and prepare to ground bridge." Optimus instructed, before the three Autobots did as their leader to them to do.

**(Jasper, Nevada, desert area)**

With this fight, there are times where Cliffjumper and I thought that we did not need backup; that defeating this wave of Decepticons and claiming that energon supply would be easy as pie. However, there were also times where we wished that our backup would hurry up already! Oooh! That's gotta hurt! A Decepticon hit Cliffjumper so hard, that one of his horns flew off his helm, and sent him right back into that energon ditch.

"Cliffjumper!" I cried out, but I was hit also by a Decepticon. I was sent flying off to the side of the desert, a few feet from the energon ditch. I landed on the back of my helm hard. I started to go unconscious, as my optics were going in and out of focus. I could not get back up either. Once Cliffjumper got back on his peds quickly, he saw what happen to me, and that my limp form was not getting back up to fight. He got anger about it, as he turned back at the cons. "You want the horns? You got them." Cliffjumper yelled out, as he charged his cannons and fired.

He fired at a bunch of Decepticons, as the cons fired back at him in return. It was an all-out fight between them, but the Decepticons blew up the energon behind Cliffjumper, which sent him flying. The majority of that energon supply was destroyed, and Cliffjumper was captured by the Decepticons, as they left me behind. I saw the cons take Cliffjumper. "Cliffjumper." I whimpered, as I called out to him, before the darkness took over me.

**(Decepticon base/ship)**

Up in the ship above the sight of the fight, another Decepticon stood by, and watched the events unfold. He saw the blue smoke, as the energon supply was blown to nothing useable. "The energon; it's worthless to me now." Starscream proclaimed to himself. He then, turned around when he heard the Decepticons bring in a beaten form of Cliffjumper at his feet. Cliffjumper looked up at Starscream, "Starscream. It's been a while. Where's your master?" He asked cheekily, as he coughed. "That doesn't matter Autobot! Besides, I am my own master now," Starscream proclaimed, as he stabbed Cliffjumper through the chest with his own claws, "Any last questions?"

His only response was Cliffjumper's strangled moans of pain, as the sky blue energon slowly leaked from his body as death slowly, but surely, gracefully pulled Cliffjumper away from his life on Earth into its embrace. He fell to his knees, before collapsing in front of Starscream completely. Starscream did not care about the mess, as he lived for this kind of mess. Among others though… "Clean it up," Starscream ordered "And, let's get out of here. If I knew the Autobots as well as I do, they'll show up and demand a fight."

Then, he walked away from them afterwards. With those words said, Cliffjumper's body was taken away and the Decepticon ship sped away. If it weren't for the destroyed energon and the slight damage in the ditch where the battle had taken place, it looked as if nothing had ever taken place down there. But, it will look like something was happen there alright because you can see a limp, unconscious form of Orangeswirl lying there on the ground, a few feet away from the ditch.

**(Jasper, Nevada, desert area)**

Ah, NOW HELP ARRIVES! But, the rest of the Autobot team will be far too late now. Slowly, one by one, the Autobots jumped out of the ground bridge. First was a red and white hybrid ambulance, which transformed into the Autobot medic, mate to Optimus Prime, and mother to Orangeswirl, known as Ratchet. She was followed by a green ATV pickup, who transformed into the former Wrecker, known as Bulkhead.

Following Bulkhead was a striking blue motorcycle, who transformed into the small second-in-command, known as Arcee. Immediately following Arcee, was the black-and-yellow stripped Camero, known as the voiceless scout Autobot, Bumblebee. And, then out came the big man himself; the Peterbuilt 932 red, white, and blue truck, Autobot leader, mate to Ratchet, and father to Orangeswirl, known as Optimus Prime.

All of them had their weapons ready to go. After all, they didn't know what to expect anyway. But, this was certainly what they WEREN'T expecting. The saw and heard… nothing at first, until they heard a groan from someone. They turned to see that I was waking up and rubbing the back of my aching helm. Ratchet and Optimus came over to me quickly, as the rest of them followed behind her.

"Are you alright sweetspark?" My father asked, as my mother checked me over. I looked up at everyone, as my mother finish checking me over, "I'm fine, dad. Just a few dents and dings," I said, as I wince a bit from the pain in my helm, "And, processor ach in my helm as well." My father nodded. He looked over at mama, and saw her nod her helm in agreement with me from checking me over. Mom helped me up, and we all walked over to the energon ditch.

"An untapped energon deposit." Dad observed, as they all, expect Orangeswirl, deactivated their weapons. "What's left of it." Bulkhead piped in. "The first Decepticon activity in three years." Mom pointed out, to her comrades/family. "That we know of," Dad retorted, as he removed his face guard, "If the Decepticons are scouting for energon, they may be preparing for his return."

Immediately, Arcee and Bumblebee bounded down the rocks to the bottom of the ditch for a closer look. I went to follow them as well. Arcee's observant with her lavender and blue optics, as her eyes immediately saw something that she did not want to see. It was the horn Cliffjumper lost during mine and Cliffjumper little encounter with the Decepticons. But, what made it a sight she didn't want to see… was the fact that the horn was all that was left of Cliffjumper on Earth. I came up behind Arcee, noticing that one of my best friends was abnormally silent right before me. That worried me badly because she was close to me, beside my other two best friends, Cliffjumper and Jazz, and my parents, Ratchet and Optimus.

"Arcee. Hey, are you ok?" I asked with worried, as I put my hand on her shoulder, but then I noticed what she was staring at, and remembered the little encounter Cliffjumper and I were in with the Decepticons, "Primus. Please don't say he's…" My optics started pooling up with energon tears. "Sweetspark, can you track his position?" Optimus asked, fearing the answer his mate would come out with.

Naturally, as a father, Optimus worried about the physical, mental, and emotional wellbeing of his teenage daughter. Same goes for Ratchet, as a mother to her. Naturally, as a leader, Optimus worried about the physical, mental, and emotional wellbeing of his teammates/family. Basically, there would never be a time Optimus wouldn't worry. So, he feared that his mate wouldn't be able to find Cliffjumper. He feared how Arcee and Orangeswirl would react to that event, since they were all friends to one another when they were all little.

So, Ratchet opened the miniature computer in her wrists. She saw something that gave them hope. Then, that hope simply… disappeared. Just disappeared as quickly at the snap of your fingers. Ratchet didn't like delivering the news, especially with how distraught her daughter and Arcee would be. However, she knew she had to tell. Besides, everyone surrounding her had the right to know this.

"No! Cliffjumper's life signal just went offline." Ratchet announced sadly. Arcee was upset about this, but now as upset as I was about it. "Oh my Primus! No!" I cried out, "I could have done more to help him. It's all my fault!" I transformed and speed away from everyone in agony and sadness.

Mom tried to stop me, "Orangeswirl! Wait! Come back!" Mom called out. She was about to go after me, but Optimus stop his mate by putting a hand on her shoulder. "Let her go love. She needs time alone to clear her thoughts about this alright." Dad told her. "Alright, Optimus." Mom replied.

**(Decepticon base/ship)**

"Soundwave. What is it?" Starscream demanded impatiently, as the eavesdropping Decepticon approached him. _"Like Jasper, Nevada's a party? We're alone wherever we travel on this rock cliff." _And, then he played another clip that was in a whimper _"Cliffjumper." _Those sayings were the last things Arcee and Orangeswirl said to Cliffjumper, before his untimely death.

Wait a minute. Why would those sayings interest Starscream now? Wait a minute. I think I know… "The two young femmes on the team, called Arcee and Orangeswirl," Starscream sneered, "Why slay one Autobot, while we still have the advantage of surprise." He then chuckled evilly.

**(Autobot base, up above the base)**

"We must not all our anger over the loss of Cliffjumper to impair our judgment. As of today, only we six Autobots remain on this Earth. We owe it to ourselves; to the memory of Cybertron; to any Autobots in the galaxy seeking safe harbor; to humankind." Dad told everyone. On the cliff not far from where Cliffjumper was murdered, as the sunset behind them, they were hosting Cliffjumper's memorial.

Dad delivered his usual words of wisdom in this speech of his. While dad continued his speech, Arcee walked forward holding Cliffjumper's horn in her hands, as she place it on the ground and walked back to her spot still upset about this. "And, we owe it to the memory of our fallen comrade to survive." Dad finished his speech.

He turned to see Arcee starting to walk away from everyone, "Arcee…" Dad's voice trailed off. He knew that he wouldn't be able to comfort the femme. He was grieving himself from the loss, and couldn't find the right words to say. It was hard enough for them all already without this happening.

"If Cliff's gone, standing around here sulking won't bring him back. So, unless anyone minds, think I'll get back to protecting humankind." Arcee decided bitterly, continuing to walk away. She transformed, and speed away disappearing into the desert sunset, leaving four concerned Autobots behind. Mom walk up to her mate, "Optimus, helping humans will result in more tragedy." She warned her lover. "You opinion is noted, sweetspark." Dad nodded, before gazing worriedly at his teammate, Arcee, retreating form. He the warp his arms around his mate waist in comfort and love to one another.

**(Jasper, Nevada, desert area)**

I keep driving until I did not want to drive anymore. I transformed into my robot mode. I punched the rock wall in anger. I then, let out a scream of agony after that. "Why can I not protect Cliffjumper like he does with me. No, instead I getting him captured and killed by the cons," I said to myself, "It is all my fault. I'm a bad friend/sister to let that happen. Now, Arcee will hate me for it. I bet none of my family members will forgive me, or never talk to me again."

I kicked at the ground bringing up dust and rocks in the awaking. I sighed through my vents, as energon tears rolled down my face, "I wish I could have done more. Cliffjumper probably hates me now because I could not save him in time." I finally said, as I wiped away the energon tears on my face and in my optics. I transformed again, and silently drove away to go back to base.

While driving away, I did not hear a faint voice in the wind telling me something. That voice belongs to Cliffjumper. _"It is not your fault, Swirl. I'm not mad at you for it. No, one is. It's the cons fault." _Then, just like that the faint voice of his disappears.

**(Autobot base)**

**(A/N: I decided not to do the whole kids finding out about them scene parts, just that they happened around other certain scenes I did. I decided to change it up a little bit in my own twist on things, just to let you all know that. Enough talk, back to reading this chapter.)**

"And the cons would've been scrap metal if I wasn't distracted by the humans." I heard Arcee grumbled to dad, once I got back to base, deactivated my holoform, and transformed. "Humans?" Optimus repeated in surprise. **"Two boys." **Bumblebee beeped, as he held up two digits and dad nodded to him in understanding. I stood there shock by this news. More lives in our hands for us to worry about them getting killed or not. "I guess the second one caught us in action. I don't know. Was a little busy at the time." Arcee said in annoyance.

"Great! More lives for me to worry about them being killed. As, if Cliffjumper's death wasn't enough for me to handle." I sneered out, storming to my quarters in anger. Everyone watched my retreating form disappeared down the hall to go into my quarters. They were all worried about me. Arcee sighed through her vents, and then spoke up, "I'll go talk to her." She went off to my quarters. Arcee went up to my quarters and knocked on my door. "Go away!" I called out. "It's me. Arcee." Arcee called to me. "I said go away!" I repeated.

She sighed through her vents, as she commanded the doors to the quarters opened. She entered my quarters, and the doors closed behind her. I looked up at her annoyed, "What part of go away do you not understand, Arcee?!" I growled at her, as I sit up on my berth. She ignored me, as she sits down next to me. "Swirl, we are all worried about you. What you said early, when we found out Cliffjumper's life signal went offline, is not true. It was not your fault or anyone else either. It was the cons' fault." She told me. "But, I feel like it is. And, you all are mad at me for it, even Cliffjumper himself is probabky mad about it too." I replied to her.

"No one is mad at you, not even Cliffjumper, himself is either. Like I said, it not yours or anyone fault. It is the cons' fault. Alright, Swirl." She said, as she hugged me with comfort. I returned the hug, as I nodded to her, "Alright, Arcee." I answered. We broke the hug, as we both gave each other a tiny little smile. I turned to my door, "I know you guys are behind it listening in. So, might as well come in here too." I called out. The door to my quarters open, as the rest of my family came in the room. They came around us, and each one of them hugged me to comfort me.

**(The next day at Autobot base)**

Arcee and Bumblebee went off today to go pick up those two humans, to bring them back to base to explain everything. I know I sounded mean yesterday about it, but I was just worried about bringing more lives into this war for us to worry about them getting killed and all. We are all like that when it comes to new people getting involved in this war. Anyway, I was talking with my family when I heard a little male voice say, 'cool'. All of us, except dad, who was somewhere in the base doing something, I do not know what it is though, turned around to see Arcee and Bumblebee bring in three humans?

I thought they said there were two humans that saw them not three humans. I guess the third one saw one of them in robot mode today. The three humans we in awed about what they saw around them. They go out/off of Arcee and Bumblebee, once the two bots stopped in front of us to let them out. Two were boys, one a young boy, and the other boy was older, and the third human was an older girl. "I thought there were two." Mom recalled earlier conversations. "Haven't you heard? Humans multiply." Arcee stated dryly. I snickered at her comment about it. The little one of the three humans was first to introduce himself, "I'm Raf." Raf said. The older boy was the next one, "I'm Jack." Jack introduced himself.

Then, the girl of the group introduced herself, "I'm Miko." Miko piped in, as she ran towards Bulkhead, "Who are you?" "His name Bulkhead. I'm Orangeswirl." I said with a little smile, as I introduced myself and Bulkhead. Miko looked up at Bulkhead once more, "Are you a car? I bet you're a truck! A monster truck! Do you like heavy metal? How much do you weigh? Ever use a wrecking ball for a punching bag?" Miko began asking questions at 100 miles an hour, making Bulkhead a little nervous. I looked at the girl, as I cock my head to the side a little, "Damn, she full of energy here. I like this girl. She reminds me, of well, me." I said with a prideful smile.

"And, I like you too. We are going to be great friends." Miko replied with a bright smile of her own. "I know we will." I commented, pumping my fist in the air. My mom groaned and shook her helm at my child-like behavior. "If you guys are robots, who made you?" Raf questioned. "Puh-lease." Mom scoffed. "Mama, behave." I warned. Suddenly, the ground began to shake. Jack, Miko, and Raf were a little freaked out. But, the rest if us are use to it. Before the three humans knew it, they were standing before the commander of the little Autobot team/family, Ratchet's mate, and Orangeswirl's father, Optimus Prime. They looked at him in awe. "We are Autonomous Robotic Organisms from the planet Cybertron. Also, known as Autobots." Dad proclaimed. "Why are you here?" Jack asked.

"To protect your planet from the Decepticons." Dad answered him. "The jokers who tried to bump us off last night." Arcee reminded Jack and Raf. I was told what happened yesterday by my family anyway; since I came in late when Arcee and Bee were telling them about it. "Ok. Why are THEY here?" Jack wanted to know. "A fair question, Jack," Dad complimented, as he knelt before the three humans, "In part, they are here because our planet is uninhabitable; ravaged by centuries of civil war." "Why were you fighting a war?" Raf questioned. I stepped in to explain it; since my parents told me about this when I was little, and I asked the same question Raf just asked.

"Foremost, over the control of their world's supply of energon, the lifeblood of all Autobots and Decepticons alike. The combat was fierce and endured for centuries. It all started LONG before you and I were even… you know, MADE. In the beginning, dad fought alongside one his considered a brother. But, in war, ideals can be corrupted. And, it was thus that Megatron lost his way." I explained. "Is there gonna be a quiz?" Miko sighed. I rolled my optics at her comment. "So, what does Megatron or any of this have to do with us?" Jack demanded. "Megatron has not been seen or heard from in some time. But, if his return is imminent, as I fear, it could be catastrophic." Dad answered him once again.

"Anyway, let me introduce your to the little team/family here. There is me, as you know my name is Orangeswirl. You've already met our scout and my big brother, Bumblebee, and my best friend, big sister, and second-in-command, Arcee. This is our medical officer, mate to Optimus, and my mother, Ratchet. Bulkhead, who is another big brother of mine, a Wrecker, and our muscle on the team. And, this big guy over here is the commander of the Autobots, mate to Ratchet, and my father, Optimus Prime." I told the three humans. "So, how about I give you a tour of the base?" I asked. "I'm in!" The three humans exclaimed.

"Come on then. Let's go." I giggled, as I kissed my dad's and mom's cheek and left with the three humans. "I think we all can get use to this." Arcee smiled warmly. Dad smiled warmly as well, as he wrap his arms around mom's waist and rest his chin on her shoulder. Mom turned her helm to face him and kissed him on the lips. Once they broke, she smiled lovely at him, as he returned it back to her.

**(Decepticon base/ship)**

"Those transmissions are emanating from deep space. I would hate to waste the energon," Starscream sighed, "Unless, you are absolutely certain." Soundwave nodded his head in confirmation. That was definitely a signal worth checking out, so he had the authority to do so from Starscream, who is the second-in-command of the Decepticons.

"Then, lock on the transmission coordinates and activate the space bridge." Starscream requested. A Decepticon drone nodded obediently and typed in the transmission coordinates. Within moments, the space bridge was activated.

**(In deep outer space, where the space bridge is at)**

In deep space, another space bridge was activated. Popping slowly from the swirls of green, blue, purple, and white was a fighter jet, who immediately transformed as soon as he was out. Sharp built, flaming red optics, and vengeful personality.

Yep. This Decepticon is no ordinary Decepticon. He is the LEADER if the Decepticons. I think you can guess who he is without me having to tell you. "DECEPTICONS… I HAVE RETURNED!" Megatron proclaimed.

**To be continued in the next chapter…**

**A/N: There you have it folks! I am done writing the first chapter of this story line of mine. So, now that I write for this story, I am off to go write my next chapter to my other story line. I will have that update as soon as I can because as I said before school and my life take over my time more to write this chapters up for you guys. **

**So, please be patient folks, as I am doing the best I can to update for you all. So with that said, please R&R because your reviews fuel ideas in my head for my stories here. Have a good night everyone! This is Sky96 signing off, bye!**


	3. Chapter 2: Darkness Rising Part 2

**A/N: Hey everyone I'm back and not dead. Sorry for not updating in a while because school is biting me in the ass with all assignments we had to work on and get done with, before this coming week exams. Plus, I was sad for a couple of days because my uncle pass away unexpectedly on February 17, 2015, and his memorial service was on Saturday of that week. **

**So ya, I'm back to writing another chapter for this story and I'm working on the next chapter for Stormdrift's story too. I heard March 14, 2015 is when the squeal of Transformers Prime, Transformers Robot in Disguises, is premiering its series. So, excited to watch it! With all that said, here is chapter 2 for you all to enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: The Hub/Hasbro owns: Transformers; XxXSkylarxRatchet96XxX owns: Her Oc, Orangeswirl**

**(Decepticon mines)**

Uh… where are we? Don't know and don't really care. But, it is special to the Decepticons because it houses their energon mine. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I feel so sorry for the Decepticons who have to slave around in that mine day and night. But,… let's keep that between us shall we. Ok? Good because I don't really need any trouble from either the Autobots OR Decepticons. "Of all the energon deposits we have located while you were away, Lord Megatron, this one, by far, is the most significant," Starscream boasted to Megatron, "The drones have been mining without pause during your absence and have massed quite a stock pile. You there! Fetch me a sample!" he requested.

"Starscream! Now that I have returned, I shall issue the commands." Megatron proclaimed. "I understand, master," Starscream nodded obediently, "Then, as your humble servant, shall I ready the space bridge to bring forth the Deception Army you have surely gathered during your three years in space?" He offered. "My army will come, Starscream. But, my time away has yielded a more… intriguing means of materializing them. The solidified form of the matter the Ancient Texts refer to as the Blood of Unicron." Megatron announced, as he held up the purple flaming crystal for Starscream to see. "Unicorn the Destroyer?" Starscream gasped, "But, it is said that his blood is the anti-spark."

"Plucked from Cosmic Shores. Gaze upon dark energon." Megatron said. "Legend tells that it holds the power to revive the dead." Starscream recalled. "We require only a cadaver to be certain," Megatron nodded, before looking at Starscream once more, "Are you will to make the ultimate sacrifice?" Starscream laughed nervously at Megatron, before bravely replying to him, "That may not be necessary. If I may, Lord Megatron…" He gestured to the body of the fallen Autobot, Cliffjumper, as the Decepticon drones brought him down on an electronic stretcher. The stricter was brought forward towards the two mechs. And let me just say… Cliffjumper looks worse for wear. Especially considering the hours he's been dead. "Consider it a homecoming present." Starscream offered to his leader.

**(Autobot base)**

Hey! We're back in Jasper, Nevada. More specifically, at Autobot Outpost Omega One. Still inside were Optimus Prime, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Arcee, Orangeswirl, Jack Darby, Raf Esquivel, and Miko Nakadai. They had just dropped the bombshell of the existence of the Autobots and Decepticons on the three human children.

"And since you now know of our existence, I fear that as of last night, the Decepticons know of yours." Dad announced to Jack, Miko, and Raf. "Got it. If we spot any strange vehicles, call 911." Jack surmised. "If only it were that simple, Jack." I sighed through my vents. "Can we go now?" Jack asked. "Are you insane? We are living in a dream here in bot sauna, and we will not allow you or anyone else to shatter it!" Miko screeched.

"It is best that you three remain under our watch, at least until we can determine our enemy's intentions." Dad stated. Mama then came and stood next to her mate. "Optimus with all due respect, the human children are in as much danger, here, as anywhere." Mama warned him quietly. "Children?" Jack repeated in offence. "They have no protective shell! If they get underfoot, they will go…squish." Mama continued saying. Mama stomped her foot towards the three humans, and Jack, Raf, and Miko all took a step back. "Then, for the time being sweetspark, we must watch where we step." Dad answered, making small movements with his hands.

Suddenly an alarm went off and the two bots turned in different directions. Mama then walked forward to the massive main computer, as the others looked at the green screen. "What's that?" Jack asked, starting to panic a little. **"It's the proximity sensor."** Bumblebee said. Jack and Miko couldn't understand him. "Proximity sensor, someone's up top." Raf pointed upwards. "It's Agent Fowler." Mama announced, as she checked the security screens.

"Aw great," I sighed once again through my vents, but this time in frustration, "Whenever Agent Fowler is here, it means trouble." "I thought we were the only humans who knew about you guys?" Jack asked confused. "Special Agent Fowler is our designated liaison to the outside world. As he tends to visit only when there are…issues," Dad responded, "It may be best if you do not meet him at this time."

With that said, Jack, Raf, and Miko ran over to a wall by the stairway up, hoping we wouldn't get caught by Agent Fowler. Agent Fowler walked into base, looking very pissed off at us. "Seven wrecks, thirty four fender benders, a three hour traffic jam, and a particular note, numerous reports of a speeding motorcycle, of an unknown make, and a black and yellow custom muscle car," Agent Fowler growled out, "So, anything you care to get off your tin chest, Prime?" I glared at Agent Fowler for that, and was about to tell him off, but dad hold me back with his arm for it, as if telling me 'No-don't-do-it-sweetspark'. I sighed through my vents, as I did what I was told.

"We have the situation under control Agent Fowler." Dad assured Agent Fowler. "They're back aren't they?" Agent Fowler realized. "If you are referring to the Decepticons, I have doubts that the ever left. Your planet is much too valuable." I answered, when I turned to Agent Fowler's direction. "Then, it's time to wake up the Pentagon." Agent Fowler said firmly. "Hear me, Agent Fowler, we are your best, possibly you're only, defense against the Decepticon threat." Dad retorted. "Say you." Agent Fowler shot back at dad.

"Hey fleshy, did anyone get splattered on that freeway? Team Prime knows when to use force. And how much to use." Bulkhead interrupted, as he grabbed one of mama's inventions, ripped it off the console, and crushed it, much to mama's dismay. "BULKHEAD! I NEED THAT!" Mama shouted, looking at him. Bulkhead looked at the crushed device in his hand. "Enough! I snapped, before turning my attention to Agent Fowler once more, "Military involvement will only result in catastrophe. Perhaps you can condone widespread human casualties Agent Fowler. We, however cannot."

Agent Fowler then turned to dad's direction, "Then do us both a favor and handle this Prime, under the radar!" Agent Fowler requested, before leaving, "Or I will." "Pretty big bearings… for a human." Bulkhead remarked. "Agent Fowler is concern for his world Bulkhead. As he should be." Dad said. "What he should be concerning is that fraggin attitude of his." I growled out.

**(Decepticon mine)**

"Let us see if power born of darkness can ignite the spark." Megatron proclaimed, before stabbing the shard of dark energon into Cliffjumper's chest. Starscream slowly backed away, as he saw the shard shine brightly and slowly disappear into Cliffjumper's chest, as his spark was reignited…after being quenched by Starscream in the first place. All of his circuits changed to a bright glowing open. When he opened his mouth to speak, he didn't sound like the Cliffjumper he once was.

Instead, he sounded like a monster. A baby monster, to be exact. When his optics snapped open, they were amethyst purple instead of being their usual sky blue. With his newfound strength, Cliffjumper broke free of the holds pinning him to the stretcher. The Decepticons nearby activated their guns, ready to shoot the reborn Transformer in case if he attempted to escape. He did actually. He tackled one guy to the ground and started beating the absolute scrap out of the guy. Starscream couldn't help but be scared of Cliffjumper… not that he would admit it to anyone. Megatron could only watch on pleased with the results of resurrection by dark energon.

"That's your plan, master? Bring Autobots back from the dead to attack us?" Starscream screeched. "That is no longer an Autobot. Just a mindless beast. It's only instinct is to destroy anything in its path." Megatron corrected his second-in-command. Hence that when Cliffjumper charged at Megatron, but Megatron just unshield his sword and sliced the 'mindless beast' right across the middle into two pieces. Did it kill him again? No. Did it limit its abilities? Yes. Both halves of Cliffjumper tumbled over the edge into the energon mine below. "See, Starscream? Rise the indestructible seed of my army. The ultimate weapon," Megatron proclaimed, as he kicked Cliffjumper back down towards the mine, "Once we learn to control it this is."

**(Autobot base)**

Please tell me I'm not the only one who's seeing this abnormally. Thank God I'm not! Orangeswirl's mom, Ratchet, noticed it too. So, did Orangeswirl herself. She was amazed by it. Her mother was… surprised and shocked. Well… who wouldn't be? This is no ordinary abnormally. After all, abnormally aren't meant to be ordinary. "Blasted Earth tech!" Mama cursed. "Hey! Don't blame the tech!" I defended the technology. "Cliffjumper's life signal just popped back online!" Mama announced.

"Who's Cliffjumper?" Miko asked. "An Autobot like us. He and I were patrolling for energon in New York when he and I were attacked by cons. I went unconscious by a big blow to the back of my head, and he was kidnapped by the Decepticons, after we found an untapped energon deposit. By the time I woke up and everyone else got there, the energon deposit was completely destroyed, and Cliffjumper's life signal went offline. All we could find of him is one of his horns. He was Arcee's and my best friend. I know it was not my fault for that happening and it was the cons' fault, but I still felt like it was still kinda my fault too." I explained to Miko.

"But, it was not your fault, Orangeswirl. As you said before it was the cons' fault." Arcee said, as she came over to me to give me a hug in comfort. "I know Arcee." I told her, after we broke apart from our hug and giving her a light smile. "How is that possible?" Dad asked. "It isn't. Another bug. The systems chock full of them." Mama grumbled. "DON'T BLAME THE TECH, MAMA!" I shouted. "If there's any chance Cliffs alive…" Arcee trailed off, as I was feeling the same way as her. "Love, prepare sickbay. We may need it." Dad ordered, as Mama nodded to him and then, activated the ground bridge.

"Hey!" Miko shouted, just as we were about to head off. Dad was looking at her with his face mask on, "What can we do?" She asked. "Remain with Ratchet." Optimus answered. "Awww…." Miko and mama moaned in disappointment. "Autobots, roll out!" Dad instructed, as we transformed into our vehicle modes and rolled out into the ground bridge. "What just happened?" Jack asked in worry. "I transported them to the designated co-ordinates via ground bridge." Mama answered. "What a ground bridge?" Raf asked. Mama huffed, "A scale down version of space bridge technology," She explained with the 'You-kids-know-nothing' attitude, "Since we don't currently possess the means or the energon required for intergalactic travel…."

"You're stuck here, on Earth." Jack realized. Mama gave Jack a look, "With the likes of you, yes. But, I constructed the ground bridge to enable travel from here to anywhere on your planet." Mama boasted. "Does it work for humans?" Raf asked excitedly. "Naturally." Mama nodded. "You mean I could pop over and visit my parents in Tokyo?" Miko questioned. "Within moments. In fact, allow me to send you there immediately. All three of you." Mama offered hopefully, as she leaning down closer to Miko. Miko just stepped forward, "Watch it Ratchet." She warned.

**(Decepticon mine)**

The ground bridge arrived in the Decepticon energon mine and coming out if it were my dad, Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and myself. Immediately, we transformed and activated our guns in case we were attacked by Decepticons upon arrival. **(A/N: So, Orangeswirl's weapons are the same guns, as her dad's guns, and the same blades as her mom's blades. That is all, so go back to reading this chapter folks.) **However, that's not the case. "Energon mine." Bulkhead observed. "Judging by its scale." Dad started. "The Decepticons have been tunneling here for some time." I finished my father's sentence. We found a whole bunch of rocks to hide behind, so we can observe what's going on.

It was horrible, even inhumane for us. The drones just kept on working on the energon non-stop. They never even get to celebrate Christmas, New Years, birthdays, and Easter! How rude! Wait. This is MEGATRON and the DECEPTICONS we're talking about here. OF COURSE THEY'RE INHUMANE! "Let's find Cliffjumper." Dad proclaimed, as we prepared to fire. "Stay close to me, Swirl." Arcee instructed me. Together, we all approached the Decepticon drones. As soon as we did, a fire battle started. One took his drill directly towards us… until it got smashed in by Bulkhead.

As we fired shots, we advanced. We were driven by our desperation. We were desperate to find Cliffjumper, before the Decepticons did something horrible to our comrade. Arcee and I avoided shots and fired our own back, taking down a few Decepticons with our good old hands and feet in the process. What? No reason why we couldn't go back to old school fighting tactics on occasion. Basically, the cons never stood a chance against us anyway.

**(Autobot base)**

"What this anyway?" Miko asked, as she went to touch a piece of machinery. "Broken, don't touch." Mama stated, while walking over to the computer. Miko went to go touch another one, but mama stop her, "Don't touch that either." "Is there anything we can touch?" Jack questioned, while walking over and standing next to Miko. "How come you guys are using human computers?" Raf asked mama, as one of the computers went into system overload mode.

"It certainly isn't by choice! It was handed down from the previous lieutenants when we inherited this, former missile silo. I make modifications as I see fit." Mama explained, before even more computers went into system overload. "I think I can fix that." Raf said, as he went to plug his laptop into the control console. "Really? You do know this is complex technology don't you? I mean it isn't a child's toy." Mama laughed, as Raf typed in some commands.

"Now try." Raf invited. Mama stared at the screens, as all the computers went back to normal. It was as if the system overload never happened. AMAZING! Mama was shocked to see this, but happy at the same to see it fix finally. Well, one thing's for certain Raf actually earned mama's respect for that. Well, that was easy. If only Jack and Miko can do the same…

**(Decepticon mine)**

At the little Decepticon energon mine, the battle continued. But, we still came out victorious. Even I managed to kick the tin cans of some of the Decepticons. After defeating the first wave, we ran towards the oncoming second wave. Wow. With this wave, we may need everything we got. "Maximum overdrive!" I advised, as I transformed into my vehicle mode. Everyone else did the same too. Well, let me say… my dad is a bloody brilliant driver. So, is everyone else, of course.

We managed to get into the main mine where we immediately transformed and his behind crates. Bulkhead and I couldn't help but whistle in admiration of the handy work the cons have done. "Quite the operation." Bulkhead remarked. "Indeed Bulky boy." I commented. That was when the shooting started all over again. Do we ever get tired of using our guns? What happened to the good old punch and kick and down the cons go? Seriously!

**(Decepticon base/ship)**

Oh boy. Megatron + dark energon = WE'RE SCREWED! Just wait for it…. Wait till you see what will happen later…. "Blood of Unicron, how might a fathom the depths of your mystery? Become worthy of wielding your astonishing power?" Megatron asked the massive crystals. **(A/N: I think Megatron is starting to go crazy there. Back to reading the chapter folks.) **_"Lord Megatron, intruders have been detected in the mines." _ A drone said over the com-link. "Optimus?" Megatron said hopefully.

"_Indeed. Along with his daughter." _The drone replied over the com-link. "I need more time to prepare an appropriate reception for my old friend. Ready the ship for departure." Megatron instructed. _"But, the energon I've mined! The Autobots will seize it!" _The drone told his mater over the com-link. "Then, blow the mines!" Megatron snapped.

**(Decepticon mine)**

Aw come on! We're STILL using guns? Wait. Since when am I old-fashioned. Doesn't matter now. Besides, something is about to happen here. What? We all know and we are about to find out. After narrowly avoiding a shot, Arcee and I saw the body of a familiar friend. "It's Cliff. I called out. "Swirl and I have a visual." Arcee announced. "We'll cover you." Dad reassured his daughter and second-in-command. "Let's go, Arcee." I said, as we went off to where Cliff was.

Once we were there, we saw Cliffjumper wasn't Cliffjumper anymore. In fact, we gasped in horror at the sight of our dear friend. Only the top part of his form remained. Surrounding the ground around him was a strange purple substance. Dark energon from when Megatron revived him with, and then sliced him in two. When the Decepticons fired at us, we duck for cover from them, even if we got hit by them we did not care. When that was over, we turned around and saw a bit of the floor collapsing. It was the same floor that Cliffjumper was lying on too. "CLIFF!" Arcee and I cried, as Arcee and I dove for him.

Together, we grabbed his hand. Dad and the others continued providing us the cover from the Decepticons as they had promised. Rocks began crumbling down around us. That was when we realized that the place was beginning to collapse around all of us. And, that we needed to abandon the mines NOW! "Let's get you home, partner." Arcee and I said to him. That was when Cliffjumper began howling at the two of us, causing both of us to gasp in shock… well, it was shock for Arcee. For me, it was realization. "Cliffjumper's not Cliffjumper anymore." I proclaimed.

As I said this, Cliffjumper wriggled himself out of our grips and plummeted to the mines below. Dad watched in vein, as Cliffjumper tumbled. That was it. All was lost. Suddenly, we heard cackling. We looked up and saw Starscream overlooking the mines, as he was armed with bombs. "Prime," Starscream rasped, "And his little daughter, Orangeswirl." "Starscream." I growled. "Well anyway, I would love to stick around. But,… what can I say? I'm squeamish." Starscream remarked, as he activated the bombs and dropped them. Starscream then jumped, transformed, and flew away. The bombs he dropped landed amongst the energon in the mines.

"Primus. Please don't tell me." I begged all of them. "The joint's gonna blow!" Bulkhead yelled to everyone. "DAMN STARSCREAM TO THE PITS OF HELL!" I cursed. "Roll out!" Dad instructed. Immediately, all of us transformed and drove away, as if our lives depended on it. Well… our lives DID depend on it anyway. Behind us, the bombs detonated, blowing up every single smithereens of energon. The exploding energon followed us. It was ready to consume us all. Ready to take us all to the Well of the All Spark.

"MAMA! BRIDGE US BACK! USE THE ARRIVAL COORDINATES NOW!" I yelled into the com-link. Before us, the ground bridge appeared. Of course, we all escaped. But, it was a close call. Behind us, all the energon blew up and the explosion followed us into the portal.

**(Autobot base)**

Mama, Jack, Miko, and Raf turned to face the ground bridge, as they heard the explosions and the sound of us arriving. Once dad was out, mama closed the ground bridge, preventing the exploding energon to follow us in and killing all of us. Dad transformed and back flipped away. Once dad saw that his team and I were all safe, he melted in relief. "Whoa!" Jack, Miko, and Raf gasped at seeing this. "Cutting it a bit close. How about Cliffjumper?" Mama asked. The five of us who went out to the battle lower our heads sadly, taking as the cue for mama to know Cliffjumper is gone forever.

Miko chose that time to run up to the yellow metal bars. "What was that explosion? Was there a fight?" Can I come with next time?" Miko immediately began asking us. Arcee and I growled at her, "Look…." We both started. Jack came up to her, "Hey, hey, Miko. Let's go see what the bots hide in their sock drawers." He suggested, as he guided Miko away. "Seriously?" Was all Miko said. "Arcee, Orangeswirl, what did you see?" Dad asked his daughter and second-in-command gently. "Not Cliff. At least… not anymore." Arcee answered. "He was mutated. Butchered like something from those con experiments during the war." I added.

Suddenly, the two of us felt a wave of dizziness wash over us. The life is Arcee's and my optics seemed to fade away. In fact, we did. Arcee literally fainted and I collapsed. Neither of our legs could support the dead weight of our bodies. Not anymore, at least. **"Orangeswirl! Arcee!" **Bumblebee beeped in worry, as he swooped forward to catch us, before we hit the ground. "I'm fine Bee. I'm just dizzy. Help Arcee." I begged my friend/brother. "Bots who get dizzy." Miko gasped. "Robots with emotion." Raf added. "Robots who can die." Jack finished.

Immediately, mama did a scan on both of us. On Arcee's hand, the blue beam turned red. On my wrist, the blue beam turned red. This intrigued mama, as she noticed the purple substance its mark on us. "What is this?" Mama asked herself. "Don't know. Cliff was covered in it. Leaking it," I recalled, before gazing worriedly at the unconscious Arcee, "Is she going to be Ok, mama?" "She'll be fine, baby girl," Mama reassured me, as she took the samples from both of us, "Both of you go take a decontamination bath. Now." "Hello! Unconscious Arcee!" I reminded them, as I pointed to my unconscious friend/sister. **"I got her Swirl."** Bumblebee beeped to me. I smiled up at him, "Thanks Bee."

After Bumblebee scooped Arcee into his arms, mama guided the three of us to the decontamination showers. "Optimus, I hate to bug. But,… no bars." Jack waved his phone in front of dad's face to prove his point. "A security precaution. The silo walls isolate all radio waves." Dad explained to Jack. "Well, if I don't call my mom, like NOW, I'm pretty sure the cops will come looking for me." Jack said. "Have you broken the law?" Dad asked worriedly, as he bent down so he was eye-to-eye with his new human friends. "Uh, curfew. It's after 10 pm." Jack corrected. "I'd better get home too. Or, I'll be grounded for a year." Raf piped in.

"Earth customs, I hadn't considered, but the issue of your safety remains," Dad said standing back in place, as Bulkhead walked up to him, "Bulkhead, accompany Miko home." "AWESOME! MY HOST PARENTS WILL FREAK!" Miko cheered. "And maintain convert surveillance, in vehicle form." Dad added. "Curb side duty. Got it." Bulkhead nodded, earning a moan in disappointment from Miko. "Bumblebee, you'll watch over Raf," Dad proclaimed, "Love?" "Busy." Mama waved her mate off, as me and the now conscious Arcee walked out of the showers.

"Arcee, if you feel up to it, you'll accompany Jack." Dad decided. "Still dizzy." Arcee informed to dad. "You're fine, says your physician." Mama butted in. Arcee groaned to that, but transformed anyway. Each of the human children got in/on the given guardians, and drove off to go to their homes. Dad, mama, and I were they last one left in the base after they all left. **(A/N: I am going to skip the fun time with the kids and their guardians the next day. So, it still happen, but going to skip that part in this chapter and the next one too. Back to reading the chapter folks.)**

**(Next day in Decepticon base/ship)**

Aw man! Do we seriously have to be back here? We're at the Nemesis! AGAIN! I can say this. As usual, Megatron's one unhappy Decepticon,… while he's away from newly-acquired dark energon, that is. "I don't think you need to worry about further Autobot interference, master. Not with Optimus gone." Starscream reassured his master. "And, what evidence do you present of this fact?" Megatron asked.

"I destroyed the mines as you instructed," Starscream answered, "At least we don't have to worry about trying to destroy his brat anymore." "Optimus is not so easily destroyed. And, Orangeswirl is every bit like her father and mother combined, when it comes to personality. Optimus and I have millennia worth of battles behind us to prove it, Starscream." Megatron retorted.

"Maybe you should take a break, my lord," Starscream suggested, "I fear too much contact with dark energon might allow it properties to adversely affect you." "Or, perhaps, Starscream, I have not permitted myself contact enough." Megatron pondered, as he ripped a shard from the main source.

"Wait! Megatron no! Not your spark chamber! You do not know what it will do!" Starscream begged his master. But, his pleadings came too late. Megatron stabbed the shard of dark energon into his own spark chamber. Starscream could only stand back and watch in horror as the Blood of Unicorn began overtaking the Decepticon leader. Before Starscream knew it, Lord Megatron wasn't exactly Lord Megatron anymore. But, a shadow of his former self.

**(Autobot base)**

Back at Autobot base, I heard the other went to have some fun with their charges, and dad was somewhere in the base, but I do not know where though. I was at the main part of the base with mama to help her out with the samples. Mama was analyzing the components of the purple substance she had scraped off of Acree and me when it began having an ill effect on both of us. It was resounded to mama. Not in all her years as a medic before and after she had me, had she seen anything like this.

Mama couldn't even recognize what it was. Neither could I anyway, since I am good at science too, from mama teaching me and I learned on my own about it too from reading it in data pads. So, you can say sometimes I am a big science nerd, but I do not care if you call me that. I love science so much. Anyway, we read some stuff it said on the screen because it was in cybertronian, a language we can read, speak, and understand in.

"Hmm… the base elements of this goo are like nothing I've ever encountered. It must be extremely contracted to have affected you and Acree so rapidly, baby girl." Mama said to me. "Huh. That very strange, mama." I commented from where I was sitting on some crates. "But unfortunately, complete results are slow-coming without the use of proper diagnostic tools. Thank you very much, Bulkhead." Mama mumbled, as she removed the slide from the hard-drive. I rolled my optics and giggles quietly to what mama said, as I got up from the crates and walked over to her to study the samples with her.

As mama did, she unknowingly spilt some of the substance onto the diagnostic tool that Bulkhead broke, when Agent Fowler was here. I did not see this either. It burnt its way into the very wiring of the machinery and glowed a bright purple for a brief moment, before moaning and groaning and standing on its newly-acquired legs. But, mama and I didn't notice this happening. With its instinct to destroy everything in its path, the revived machinery approached the nearest object to destroy….

**To be continued in the next chapter…**

**A/N: Done with this chapter finally! Now, I can go to my other story and focus on that next chapter I am doing for it, as it will have a lot going on in it. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter and please R&R folks! Have a good night everyone! This is Sky96 signing off, bye!**


End file.
